


Must Be a Board Meeting

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Dark, Deathfic, G - White Cortina, Humor, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: As the title suggests. :)





	Must Be a Board Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Dark. Snarky. Spoilers for S2.08.  


* * *

VOICEOVER: It'sssssssssssssss...

 

 

_CUT TO: a window, clouds floating by, obviously the building we're looking from is quite high in the sky..._

_..._

_CUT TO: The inside of a very modern boardroom, people sitting around a very cool, modern looking marble conference table, politely attentive but in all probability with minds elsewhere_

_..._

_CUT TO: The roof of the building, which we're seeing from the POV of someone as yet unknown to us as they mill about on the roof aimlessly._

_..._

 

 

**SAM TYLER'S FLYING CIRCUS!!!**

 

 

_A very large SPLAT is heard from outside the window._

_..._

_"Please Stand By --- Technical Difficulties" card pops up on screen, followed quickly by test tone and a reversion to the original Test Card F._

 

 

THE END


End file.
